


Gay Love

by Siubhan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Slash, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhan/pseuds/Siubhan





	

 

Longing for  
that first liquid drop,  
I tease and play,  
‘cause I want to see your face  
my own king of gay

My tongue sucks in a twist  
around that precious  
filled up phallus.  
My impound outlawed  
palace

Still I hold my dance,  
deliberately slow  
tip velvet peach  
gives me the salty taste  
of Venice beach

I let you wait  
and pull back.  
Until your passionate cry  
Quivers my balls  
and rocks me sky high

Your luscious fire arm  
Fervent lust  
gets me horny on the spot  
Gay love is  
toxic as Joy pop


End file.
